


do you miss the sadness when it’s gone?

by sebootyslay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Omega Miya Atsumu, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Time Skip, and Osamu cares for him, atsumu's a mess, they're icky sweet like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: atsumu is annoying, bratty, loud and selfish. and yet, osamu finds himself rushing to him when he hears him crying.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	do you miss the sadness when it’s gone?

**Author's Note:**

> i am in dire need of just wholesome, brotherly miya love. also, i think its cute how atsumu smells like chocolate and osamu smells like vanilla
> 
> warning: atsumu tried to harm himself in this fic, but ultimately fails
> 
> the title is a line from AURORA - The River

Osamu was in the middle of a lunch rush when his phone rang. A quick glance at it had him sighing when he saw his brother’s name flashing, the absolutely disgusting selfie he had secretly taken on his phone splayed clearly on his screen.

“Miya-san?”

“Yes?” Osamu pocketed his phone, deciding that whatever reason Atsumu is calling him for could wait. His brother is known to be dramatic and Osamu had regrettably fallen for some of his acts in the past.

The phone’s vibrations died. Osamu focused his attention on helping the new part-timer work through the lunch rush. It wasn’t long when the phone vibrated again. Osamu let out an annoyed huff. The new part-timer glanced up at him, something akin to fear in his eyes. Osamu smiled apologetically at him, patting the teen’s shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen, an indication that he wasn’t angry at him.

The phone kept vibrating. Osamu washed his hands, dried them off before fishing the offensive vibrating device out of his pocket. Damn thing might as well turn into a vibrator at the way it's constantly buzzing in his hand. Atsumu’s name and picture flashed again.

“What?” came his biting tone. No hellos or pleasantries. Not for Atsumu, at least. The dramatic ass. However, what greeted him wasn’t Atsumu’s grating voice. Instead, it was a concerned Hinata Shoyou.

“Osamu-san?”

“Hinata?” Osamu leaned back against the sink as he frowned. “Why’d you have ‘Tsumu’s phone?”

“Um,” Osamu could hear scuffling in the background and a small wail. The hairs on his body stood up at the cry. He rarely hears them, but it was familiar. He quickly stood up straight, the surge of familial protectiveness lowering the tone of his voice.

“Where’s ‘Tsumu?” he almost growled into the receiver.

“We don’t know what happened, but Atsumu-san suddenly collapsed, and then he started crying and yelling –”

“Where are ya?” Osamu hastily untied his apron.

“We’re still at the gym. Atsumu-san’s hiding in the storage room. Meian-san’s guarding the door, but…” There was hesitation in Hinata’s voice. “We don’t know what to do.”

“Try to get ‘im back home if you can. If you can’t, then just try to get him to calm down a little bit.”

“A-Are you coming here, Osamu-san?”

“Yes. I’ll be there in an hour.” Osamu killed the call. He glanced at his workers, announcing that he has a family emergency and probably won’t be back until tomorrow. He tossed the keys to the shop to his startled staff, hurriedly announcing her in charge before running out of the shop.

Starting his car, Osamu didn’t even think of anything else as he sped off to Osaka, ready to make the one-hour journey there shorter. The only thing that kept echoing in his head was the soft wails from Atsumu. The last time Osamu heard them was when their dad died, and that was years ago.

Osamu’s fists tightened around the steering wheel as his foot pressed on the accelerator a little harder.

Hinata glanced back at Meian. Beside him, Bokuto was pacing in front of the door, forehead furrowed deeply. Their captain looked up when he realized that the phone call was over.

“Well?”

“Osamu-san’s coming over here. He said to try to get Atsumu-san back home to his apartment,” he relayed the message. Meian frowned even deeper.

“That’s going to be tough,” he mumbled.

“I’ve never seen Tsum-Tsum this upset before…” Bokuto paused to hear another distressing wail from inside. “It’s so painful to hear,” he said sadly.

Atsumu’s distress is clear in the air, his scent taking on the bitter and acidic smell of cocoa. Usually, alphas weren’t supposed to be near distressed omegas. But since Bokuto and Meian were already mated, the only thing they felt was the natural instinct to soothe, something akin to a parent wanting to calm their child.

Sakusa, Inunaki, Barnes and Tomas were forced to leave for safety. They hung around outside of the gym, periodically glancing in worriedly through the glass panel of the door.

Hinata, a beta, fidgeted next to him. “What are we gonna do, Meian-san?”

“Well, we can get in there and try to calm him down somewhat,” Meian was thinking hard. “See if he wants to go home.”

“Ok, yeah,” Hinata glanced at the door. “U-um… so who wants to go in…?”

“Maybe you should try first, Shoyou-kun,” Bokuto said. “You’re a beta. You’re the least likely to set him off even more.”

Hinata gulped. He had never tried calming down a distressed omega before. Natsu is an alpha, so he was really out of his element. However, after hearing another painful sob from inside, he decided to square up. His friend needed him, so he’ll try his best!

“Okay!” Hinata nodded, slightly more confident despite feeling his knees shaking. Meian cracked the door open slightly, and Hinata slowly slid inside. “Atsumu-san?” he called cautiously. Scanning around the dark room, Hinata saw a pair of feet peeking through the stacked pile of mats.

“Atsumu-san?” he slowly neared him, and at the sight, Hinata felt his heart breaking. His usually tall and proud friend was curled around nothing, lying pitifully there as he clutched his stomach and sobbed. His head was smushed against the mats, hiding his face away.

“… nngh, g’way,” Hinata managed to understand bits of what Atsumu was saying. Hinata’s own hands were shaking. He didn’t know what to do. He could see Atsumu gasping for breath as if he couldn’t get enough air in.

“Atsumu-san, you need to breathe,” Hinata bent down to gently touch Atsumu’s ankles. At the touch, Atsumu pulled his feet away and his breath quickened. It looked like he was choking on air, and a panicked Hinata scrambled up.

“Meian-san!” he called for his captain. In an instant, the man appeared. “I think – I think he’s having a panic attack. I can’t – I don’t know –” Hinata stammered. Meian immediately knelt down next to Atsumu. He forced the omega on his back. Atsumu tried to push him away, but Meian’s hold was firm.

“Atsumu,” he called, voice loud and clear. “Atsumu, you need to breathe. Atsumu,” he called his name again and again until Atsumu’s teary eyes shifted to him. “Atsumu, count to ten with me. Deep breaths, okay?”

His stern voice broke through whatever haze Atsumu was in. Meian steadily counted from one to ten, repeating until Atsumu’s breathing slowed down. Hinata, frozen on his feet, watched as Meian pressed a hand at Atsumu’s nape, his thumb rubbing on the skin there. It forced Atsumu to settle down. His eyes were still wide and teary, red from his crying, but his breathing was slowly calming down and he was able to focus on his captain.

“Meian-san…” he called weakly. Perhaps it was the natural fatherly instincts of their captain who already had two children, but Meian was calm in the situation. His other hand pushed Atsumu’s matted bangs away from his face, a soothing rumble coming out from his chest.

“I’m here Atsumu. It’s okay,” he shushed him. “Osamu’s on the way here.”

“’Samu?” Atsumu’s voice was hoarse, tired, but he recognized the name. “Where… where’s ‘Samu…?”

“On his way,” Meian reassured him. “Can you sit up, Atsumu?” the omega shook his head.

“M’head hurts,” he whimpered. He then started crying again. “Hurts.”

“Okay, shh. It’s okay.” Meian looked up at Hinata. “Can you get him some water, Hinata?”

“Sure,” he nodded his head, bolting out of the storage room. He scanned around the area where the managers always place their bottles, trying to find Atsumu’s. Spotting one with an obscene amount of new and faded out stickers, Hinata picked it up.

“How is Tsum-Tsum?” Bokuto asked. “The guys outside were getting a little antsy. A little bit of his scent got out.”

“He’s fine, I think. Meian-san got him to calm down,” Hinata gripped the bottle. “We just have to wait for Osamu-san to get here.”

Osamu was denied entry at the entrance of the gym, something about not having a proper pass or something. He was about to explode when Sakusa stepped in.

“We invited him,” the man said. The receptionist frowned but reluctantly let Osamu pass through.

“Thanks.”

“Miya is in bad shape,” Sakusa said coolly, but Osamu could detect the concern underneath his tone. In the distance, he could see Inunaki, Barnes and Tomas lingering outside the gym doors. “We’ve been waiting out here for a while. The only ones inside are Bokuto, Meian and Hinata.”

“Thank you,” Osamu was grateful that his brother picked to join MSBY to further his pro career. However, it also worries him endlessly that despite being surrounded by such kind people, Atsumu could still have a fit.

“Does he usually get attacks like this?”

“Not really, no,” Osamu tried remembering if anything happened in their youth but nothing came up. They stopped at the gym doors, Osamu silently nodding at the other players. He was about to enter when Sakusa stopped him.

“This past week,” Sakusa seemed to hesitate. Osamu couldn’t see his mouth due to his mask, but he knew the man was frowning. “Miya’s been sneaking around eating pills from a bottle I didn’t recognize.”

“What?”

“I don’t know if this is related or not, but I thought you should know,” was all Sakusa said to him before walking back to sit next to the waiting group. It took Osamu a while to digest the new information, but he shook it off. Getting to Atsumu right now was the most important thing.

Stepping into the gym, he paused for a while when he was hit with the acrid scent of burnt cocoa. He saw Hinata and Bokuto talking to each other. Meian was standing in front of the storage room, scrolling through his phone. His entrance had all three of them looking up.

“Osamu,” Meian greeted him as Osamu quickly crossed the gym. “He’s inside. He’s calmed down for the moment, but he keeps getting into fits occasionally.”

“You didn’t take him to the hospital?”

“We tried. Uh, Bokuto got scratched,” Meian pointed to the mentioned man. “Twice actually.”

“That idiot…” Osamu looked into the dark room. Meian stepped aside to let him in. Navigating his way through the equipment strewn about, he saw Atsumu laying on a mat. His brother was breathing heavily.

“’Tsumu?” he gently called out. Atsumu whimpered, and Osamu quickly made his way to him, kneeling next to him. His brother wiggled, fingers moving as if wanting to grasp something. Osamu quickly pressed onto him, letting Atsumu bury his face into his neck, breaking out into another fitful sob.

“Hey, I’m here now,” Osamu hushed him gently, carding his hand through Atsumu’s sweaty locks. He looked like he was about to cry again. His face was blotchy and red, and his chest heaved as he breathed. “’M gonna need you ta breathe, ‘Tsumu,” he gripped Atsumu’s shoulders firmly.

“I c-can’t – ‘Samu help –” his pitiful voice felt like a stab to Osamu’s heart. He pulled his brother close, their chests pressing against each other. He could feel tears wetting his neck where Atsumu still kept his face hidden.

“Can you hear my heartbeat? C’mon, breathe with me, will ya? ‘M gonna count, and you’re gonna follow.” Osamu took deep breaths in, steadily breathing out and repeating the motions, all the while counting lowly. It took a while, but he felt Atsumu slowly following him. His brother’s erratic pulse slowed down. Osamu sighed, nuzzling slightly into blonde locks, humming lowly into the strands.

“You idiot. What did you do to yourself?” he murmured.

“Don’t be mean,” Atsumu managed to gasp out, clutching on Osamu’s shirt. The material stretched, but at that point, Osamu didn’t care if it ripped.

“Yeah, yeah,” the alpha chuckled. “I’ll be mean another time.”

Atsumu didn’t reply, letting the familiar scent of his twin calm him down. It seemed fitting that Osamu smells like vanilla, light, warm and comforting since Atsumu smells like rich and smooth chocolate. Two smells that complemented each other, something that their parents often say to them when they were young. Despite that, they always find something to argue about.

It’s always bruising when they fight, split lips and dark bruises. Their mother would always scold them before treating their wounds.

 _Not many are born with their soulmates_ , she would say in an effort to make them stop arguing about the stupidest reasons. Osamu didn’t understand back then. What’s so good being born with someone who not only has your face but clashes so violently with you? Atsumu is annoying, bratty, loud and selfish.

When they presented at 14, Osamu got the first shock of his life when he learned that Atsumu was an omega. His brother had shut himself in their room all day long, the report paper of their secondary gender test lay crumpled on their study table. Atsumu didn’t want to get out of bed, and for once, Osamu felt something akin to distress in him.

When he’s older, he realized that it was because Atsumu’s upset. The realization came when Atsumu had his first heartbreak when they’re 15, pushing on 16. It was at that moment that Osamu knew the degree of hatred Atsumu has for his secondary gender.

 _All an omega’s good for is their body_.

Atsumu was quiet when they got home. Something wasn’t right. His scent smelled off, but Osamu chalked it off to him getting dumped. He’ll tease the other later, letting Atsumu shut himself in their bathroom. It was an hour later that Osamu realized that Atsumu was still in there. He heard the shower running earlier, but it was quiet now.

“Oi,” he loudly knocked. “I gotta piss. Get outta there.”

There was no response. Osamu, annoyed, knocked a little louder.

“Hey! Ya heard me or not?” he yelled louder. He was knocking continuously now, intent on annoying his sulking brother out of the bathroom so he could go to the toilet. Amidst his knocking, his nose picked up something smelling tangy. Metallic. He stopped his knocking, and at that moment, he heard a soft clacking of something falling into the sink.

“Atsumu,” Osamu called, now more worried. “Atsumu, open the door.”

He heard a muffled sob, and the tangy metallic-like smell intensifies. Osamu’s eyes widened when he realized what it was.

“Atsumu!” he was all but yelling now, banging on the door. He wasn’t going to wait for his brother to open the door. He slammed his body against the wood, and the door flung open after three full-body slams. There, he saw Atsumu on the floor, holding something shiny in his hand. There was blood running down his fingertips. A razor handle empty of its razor laid discarded in the sink. Osamu felt his heart freeze as when Atsumu placed the razor near his neck.

The alpha had stopped his twin from raising a razor blade to his scent gland, rushing to his brother in the bathroom. It was the first time he heard Atsumu cry that hard. Osamu had cried as well, and they held each other. Both sprawled on the cold tiles, Osamu was holding Atsumu’s wrists so tightly that it left marks. That was also the first time Osamu had felt fear, real genuine fear.

 _All an omega’s good for is their body_.

That was what Atsumu said in between his hiccupping sobs. Osamu didn’t really care about his own alpha status, but at that moment, he was grateful that he was one. A natural, comforting rumble rose from his throat as he tried to soothe his brother. Instinct had him hold Atsumu by the nape, the touch firm yet gentle at the same time. Atsumu looked confused at the time but settled into his arms all the same. The blonde only injured his fingers when he tried picking the razor out of the handle. Osamu had helped patch it up, an unfamiliar bout of protectiveness guiding his movements. Atsumu passed out after that, and after Osamu tucked him in bed, he ran back all the way to school to beat up the man who taught Atsumu that he was useless.

Kita had to send him to the hospital for a broken finger, and he sure got lectured, but all he felt was satisfaction. He begged their mother to not scold Atsumu when she got home and told her the news. She didn’t. She just held Osamu and even though she didn’t cry, he knew she wanted to.

Their behaviour towards each other didn’t change after that. Alpha or omega, Osamu didn’t care about that. Atsumu was his brother and that’s all that matters to him. They still fight, raising fists to each other at every little inconvenience but always silently making up to each other before they go to sleep. Atsumu takes suppression pills, and it fucks with his body and hormones. He gets nightmares, and although his single bed is much too cramped to have another body in, Osamu let him curl next to him when his brother couldn’t sleep. It was no use denying Atsumu because he would force his way in regardless of what Osamu says.

His brother his annoying, bratty, loud and selfish, but he’s still his brother. Osamu would never admit it aloud, but he does love him.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” Osamu asked. His voice was gentle, worried.

“My tummy,” Atsumu still has a hand clutching his midsection. He groaned. “Stop bein’ so soft on me. It’s weird.”

Osamu wanted to flick the idiot’s forehead but refrained from doing so.

“Can’t even shut ya mouth up at times like this,” he grumbled. “Can you get up?”

“I don’t know,” Atsumu’s face scrunched as he struggled to sit up. Osamu helped, supporting his lower back and shifting his position to lean onto a cart of volleyballs. He roughly wiped away his tears and looked away, as if ashamed to have Osamu seeing him like this. At the action, Osamu snorted.

“I’ve seen ya in more embarrassing situations, you doof. Don’t get shy on me now,” Osamu checked the other’s neck, slightly paranoid. When he saw the skin was untouched, he inspected the rest of Atsumu’s body.

“Don’t wanna go to the hospital,” Atsumu mumbled, too tired to push his brother away from checking him. Osamu narrowed his eyes.

“Not a chance. We’re going. No amount of ya scratching me would change that.”

“Hey –”

“I’ll tie you up. You know I would,” he threatened, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw that Atsumu had no outer injuries. “Ya said yer tummy hurts. We’re gonna go have that checked out.”

“It’s a tummy ache. Stop makin a mountain outta a molehill.”

“Oho, using big words now. We’re still going. No tummy ache will have ya crying into fits.”

At his words, Atsumu’s cheeks pinked. Again, embarrassed. Osamu just ruffled the other’s hair, gentler than he usually would. Despite knowing he could manhandle Atsumu around, the omega won’t go down without a fight. He doesn’t really want to get scratched.

“… You didn’t hafta come.”

“Meian told me you were crying out my name when he mentioned me,” Osamu grinned. “Didn’t think ya loved me that much.”

“Oh, shove off,” Atsumu weakly pushed Osamu away. He sniffed, and Osamu’s grin softened to a smile.

“What’s going on, ‘Tsumu?” his voice had a worried edge to it. Atsumu didn’t answer, but Osamu could smell his nervousness, the chocolatey scent turning sour. “Don’t start stinkin’ up the whole room.”

“I don’t stink up the whole room!” Atsumu gasped as if scandalized by the statement. Osamu rolled his eyes, but he released more of his own scent, hoping that the calming vanilla would ease Atsumu’s nerves. Atsumu stopped fidgeting as he felt his own heartbeat slow. The two of them were silent.

“Yer gonna get mad at me,” Atsumu decided to say.

“I’m gonna get mad at you regardless of your reason,” Osamu shrugged. “Makin’ me come all the way here. At lunch hour –”

“Told ya you didn’t hafta come,” Atsumu sniffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked down, picking a stray thread on his shorts. “’M a burden anyway.”

“Stop that,” Osamu frowned. “You’re a pain in the ass, but you’re my brother,” he sighed. “Hey, look at me.”

“Don’t want to. Ya mug’s ugly. And you’re bein’ mean. I don’t like it.”

“We share the same face, idiot,” the alpha ducked his head down, trying to find Atsumu’s eyes. “Hey, I’m serious. Look at me.”

It took a little more coaxing, but Atsumu finally lifted his head. Osamu looked into his red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. His frown softened.

“You didn’t let me finish, you doofus. You’re a pain in the ass, but you’re forgettin’ something. We’re tied, aren’t we?” at his words, Atsumu blinked. “Nothin’s gonna separate us. Have I ever left ya behind?”

“When you didn’t go pro with me and started becoming Mr Hotshot Onigiri,” Atsumu replied petulantly. Osamu chuckled.

“Yeah, and you caught up with me, didn’t ya, future Mr Japan Olympian?” Atsumu finally smiled a little. “Even named my restaurant after what you suggested. Used the apron you embroidered for me. Drove all the way here from Hyogo because I heard you cryin’. Probably ran through at least three red lights cause I was dead worried.” The two of them held their gazes.

“You were worried about me?” Atsumu softly asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Course I was. Felt like my heart’s gonna jump out. Never heard ya cried that bad in a long time.”

“That’s just the stupid alpha instincts.”

“Didn’t matter. I was worried cause I heard _you_ crying. You bein’ an omega didn’t matter to me. Hell, I’d come even if yer an alpha.” Osamu reached out to touch the tips of his fingers with Atsumu’s. That’s usually the furthest they’ll go to holding hands. “You’re my brother. Nothing’s gonna change that. So will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“… you know I hate being an omega and all,” Atsumu felt a slow relief settling in him at the touch of Osamu’s fingertips against his. “I was – I didn’t like it. Didn’t know what came over me or what triggered it. Hate my scent. Hated everything. So I…” Atsumu took a deep breath. “So I kept eating those suppressant pills. I don’t like feeling these… omega tendencies. It makes me feel gross.”

“Oh, ‘Tsumu…”

“I don’t need yer pity.”

“I’m not pitying you. Actually, I feel like punching you right now, but since you’re going through a drug overdose, I’m gonna save that punch for later,” Osamu let out a long sigh. “You know you shouldn’t take those more than you need to.”

“I know, but I just –” Atsumu felt tears prickling his eyes again. “I hate it, ‘Samu. I hate it so much. The pills work so good. They stop making me feel things that I don’t like to feel.”

Atsumu could feel his tears finally trickle down.

“I know the consequences of it. I don’t give a fuck if I can’t have kids or whatever. That doesn’t matter to me.”

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, ‘Tsumu, and it’s not just about havin’ kids.” Osamu stopped his rant there. “Your liver, your heart, your memories… an overdose of those pills could affect them too.”

“I don’t care –”

“I do. I care, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu closed his eyes. He felt the exhaustion of rushing here finally catching up on him. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Atsumu’s shoulders. “What am I gonna do if you suddenly forget me?” Osamu tried to steady his voice. “What am I gonna do if you’re not here with me anymore?” the thought was too scary to entertain, and Osamu took deep breaths to calm himself.

“What am I gonna do if you leave me?”

“Don’t say that,” Atsumu shushed him. His hand reached up to pull Osamu in a weak half-hug.

“You keep talking like you want to.”

“I don’t. Not ever,” Atsumu closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of vanilla filled his head, the scent light and not as heady as usual, a sign that Osamu was upset. Genuinely upset. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Osamu apologized. Atsumu felt himself let out a breathless chuckle.

“What’re you sorry for?”

“For not being able to know how you feel,” Osamu’s voice was hoarse. “We’re supposed to be in this together, and I don’t – I can’t even imagine… Fuck.”

Atsumu didn’t know what to reply to that. Instead, he just ran his hand through Osamu’s hair. It was much softer than his own since his twin had stopped dyeing his hair after high school. Sometimes, Atsumu forgets that he’s the older brother. Sure, it was only by four minutes, but he was sure even as a four-minute baby, he felt lonely without Osamu.

 _Not all people are born with their soulmates_. He supposed that’s true. People sometimes die without ever finding whoever their soulmate is. How lonely that must feel. The weight on his shoulder reminded him how lucky he is. He was born with his soulmate. He didn’t have to search for his other half.

“Thank you,” he broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Osamu sniffed, raising his head. “So, hospital? I’ll drive you there.”

“Okay. Yeah, okay,” Atsumu nodded his head. Osamu got up first and helped him up. Atsumu had swatted his hands away at first, but after realizing how wobbly his legs were, he begrudgingly accepted the help.

“Ah shit, I gotta go apologize to Bokkun.”

“Later. We’re headin’ straight to the hospital. I ain’t dawdling any longer.”

“So bossy,” Atsumu snorted. He has one arm around Osamu’s shoulders, his twin’s hand had a firm grip on his waist to make sure he stays on his feet. “Knew bein’ a boss and all fucked your head. All high an’ mighty now –”

“You good, Atsumu?” his captain cut his tease short.

“Gonna go to the hospital, Meian-san. Thanks for your help earlier,” Atsumu bowed his head a little. He saw Bokuto and Hinata approaching him. “Thanks, guys. Sorry, Bokkun. I’ll treat ya lunch next time.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s go,” Osamu urged him.

“Not so fast, idiot. My leg’s not workin’ properly.”

“You ungrateful hobgoblin. If you ever become disabled, don’t even expect me to take care of ya.”

“You little shit.”

The two bickered as they head to Osamu’s car outside. Despite biting words and stupid name-callings, the worry in Osamu’s heart slowly ebbed away.

Yeah, Atsumu’s annoying, loud, bratty and selfish. Atsumu’s also his brother (older, unfortunately) and quite literally his other half. It didn’t matter what he was, Osamu’s sure he would accept him either way.

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone notice how in love i am with the miya twins? cause i am
> 
> also this took me a while to edit cause apparently word changed Meian to megan and Sakusa to sakura so i almost had an aneurysm going through the doc three times to try to correct that.


End file.
